Have You Ever
by Sinfully Sined
Summary: Song Fic based n Brandy's Song Have you ever. Hope you like it. Luv Sin!


_I don't own the song or the characters that you know. I ony own Rayne and Paige. Oh and I swear I didn't get paid to write this. If I did I would be making my vacation another week longer. After all I got all I need here. Hot men and my computer. Alright onto thestory already. Luv you all. This is to all my Hardy luvers. kiss kiss!!!_

_Rayne's view will look like this._

**Paige's view will look like this**

Sin here as you have guessed. I heard this song and it made me think of the one that I fell hard for but he didn't feel the same. It happens I know this so maybe these two girls who grew up with the Hardy crew and are considered sisters can have better luck then us huh? Hope you enjoy the story. Luv Sin!!!

**_Have you ever loved somebody so much  
It makes you cry_**

_I held it in until he left and then I let the tears fall. He'll never see just how much I need him. I know that he will never see it. "Hey Rayne... Are you ok?"_

_I look up at his best friend and try to wipe my tears away. "I'm fine Shane."_

_"Why do you lie to me?" He asked as he sat down beside me._

_"It's better than the truth." I said to him as he pulled me into a hug. _

_"Don't give up on him. He'll come around." He said into my hair._

_I laughed at that. "He'll never see you know. I have tried so hard not to get on my knees and beg him to love me. Why does my heart love someone that just doesn't love me?" _

**_Have you ever needed something so bad  
You can't sleep at night_**

**I sit in my bed thinking of his face. Wondering what it was like to feel his arms holding me. Would he be gentle or rough when we made love? I will be up all night tonight. It's always like this when he is in town. That is why I'm glad I'm off when he is. I wouldn't be able to hold myself together being around him so much.**

**It's sad to me it really is. So many guys ask me out. SO many men look at me with that look in their eyes and I can't go there. No I couldn't do that to myself. It's bad enough my heart breaks every time he kisses her. Every time he slips his arm around her I want to scream at him. I want to make him see it's me that he wants. **

**"Paige?" The voice of my sister said as she opened the door. **

**I believe that she is the only one that can understand how I feel. After all she is going through the same thing with his brother. She wanted him so badly. Just as bad as I want mine. No I needed mine. I needed him to love me but he doesn't.**

**"Yeah Rayne?" I asked as she sat down beside me.**

**"Will the pain ever go away?" She asked me. **

**_Have you ever tried to find the words  
But they don't come out right_**

_Here he was standing in front of me with that long black hair and blue eyes watching me. Something that I had wanted for so long. "Shane said that you had something to tell me?"_

_I opened my mouth but the words just wouldn't come out. I shook my head and ran away from him because I couldn't speak. I couldn't tell him just what he does to me. How he makes my heart beat like it's trying to pound out of my chest. Nothing that I tried to say came out and it broke my heart to see that look of "come on already" come to his eyes. _

_I had to run. I had to get away from him before the tears began to fall. I wouldn't be able to ever go around him if that happened. No I wouldn't be able to show my face. "RAYNE!!!"_

_He was coming after me now. He was chasing me when I just wanted to get away. I ran faster than he does and I knew that he wouldn't be catching me. But I now knew that he wouldn't drop it. Should I be happy that he'll be looking to talk to me? "Why does it have to be now Matt?"_

**_Have you ever, have you ever_**

**Have you ever felt this way? That was what I wanted to ask him. That was what I wanted to scream at him but I didn't I just smiled and hug him as he left. That's the way it's always going to be he loves her. I know this but I still can't stop loving him. **

**I don't know what to do to stop the way I feel about him. I want to stop loving him. I want to stop hoping that he will finally see.**

**"Paige why don't we just move away?" Rayne asked from behind me.**

**"It won't work remember we tried that once before." I said to her.**

**_Have you ever been in love  
Been in love so bad_**

_There is that warm feeling I always get when I hear his voice or see him. It just won't go away. Why was it him that I fell in love with? "Hey Rayne."_

_"Hey Matt." I said to him as I turned to leave._

_"Why do you always run from me Rayne?" He asked softly._

_I stop walking away but I didn't look at him. "I'm not running away. I'm going to get some milk from the dairy area."_

_"Then why did you run away from me last week?" He asked me._

_"Just let it go Matt. You'll never see so I don't even know why I do." I said before I started to walk away again._

_"Why you do what Rayne?" He called after me._

_I stop turn around and look at him. "Why I love you so much." _

**_You'd do anything to make them understand  
Have you ever had someone steal your heart away_**

**I can't believe that he has stolen my heart and he doesn't even know it. He just sits there with her like it's not killing me inside to see this. Not like he knows anyways. I'm the best friend and nothing more to him. "Hey Paige what are you thinking about?"**

**I look up into his eyes and tried to still my heart. "Rayne really has it bad for your brother don't she Jeff?"**

**"Tell me about it. Matt doesn't even see it. Thinks she is mad at him or something." Jeff said to me and I faked a laugh. **

**"To bad he can't see just what is going on." I said to him.**

**"So true." Jeff said to me like he knew something.**

**"What are you hiding?" I asked him.**

**"Let's just say that she isn't the only one that feels that way." He said to me with a wink.**

**"Really? He likes Rayne?" I asked him.**

**"Oh yeah." He said to me and nodded. At least she would find that happiness.**

**"So who do you like?" He asked me.**

**"No one." I said to him as I looked at my food.**

**"Really? Why don't I believe you?" He asked me I rolled my eyes.**

**"Leave her alone. If she wanted to tell you she would." Beth said to him.**

**Yeah but I wouldn't do it with her here. "So are you coming to my art show?"**

**"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Jeff said with a smile as Beth pouted.**

**"I thought you were going to go out with me that night?" Beth asked him.**

**"I'll take you out the night before. I never miss one of her art shows and you know that." He said to her.**

**Beth cut her eyes at me and I shook my head. "I got to get going Jeff. See you soon."**

**"See you later tonight. Remember I promise to come pose for you for that painting that you want done in time for the show." He said to me.**

**"No pixie sticks or you won't be able to hold the pose." I warned him and he rolled his eyes. **

**"Fine just coffee and donuts for us." He said to me.**

**"See you at 10." I said as I stood up.**

**"What you are going to be gone all night?" Beth asked him.**

**"Yes I told you that last night." He said to her and I sighed.**

**"If it's a bad time don't worry about it I'll figure something out." I said to him.**

**"Yes it is." Beth said as Jeff said. "No it's no problem."**

**Beth glared at him and I walked away. I didn't want to see this. I was tired of being the one they blame when they fight. "Bye Jeff."**

**_You'd give anything to make them feel the same  
Have you ever searched for the words to get to their heart_**

_I was putting my thing s in my car when my cell rang. I looked at it and saw Matt's name. I shook my head as I let it go to voice mail. "You know you will have to talk to me about what you said sooner or later."_

_"No I don't Matt." I said as I walked to my door._

_"Rayne why are you acting like this?" He asked me and I turned around._

_"For years I have tried to find the words to tell you. I have tried to figure out a way to make you see. But no matter what I did or said you didn't hear it or see it. What makes this different Matt? What do I have to say to get into your heart? What do I have to do to make you understand that this isn't a crush and it isn't going away? I love you and I will have to live with the fact that you will never feel the same way about me." I said to him before I got into my car and slammed the door shut. I pulled off before I heard anything that he said. _

_I wasn't going to do this anymore. Too long I have been hurt because he just couldn't see. I don't know if there is much left of my heart after all that. I just need to stay away from him. I needed to let him go in every way. _

**_But you don't know what to say  
And you don't know where to start_**

**I got everything ready for tonight and went looking for my sister. I didn't find her but I found a letter she wrote me.**

**_"Paige,_**

**_I decided to go to our cabin you know the one no one but you and me know about. I just can't do this anymore. I don't know how long I will be up here. I will come back for your art show and go back up after it. I just have to get away. I'm so tired of the pain._**

**_He doesn't love me and he won't ever love me. And even now when I know that my heart aches for him. So tell everyone that I had to get away for a little while. But don't tell him where I am at. Don't tell any of them where I am at. I just don't want to deal with it anymore. _**

**_Rayne"_**

**I shook my head as the door bell rang. It was way too early for Jeff to get here so I didn't know who it could be so I rushed to the door and threw it open. It was Matt and he looked very worried. "Is Rayne here?"**

**"No she went out of town for a while." I said to him.**

**"Do you know where she went?" He asked me.**

**"No I don't." I said to him.**

**"She told me she loved me today." He said to me.**

**The look on my face must have given me away and he narrowed his eyes. "You knew how she felt about me and you didn't point it out."**

**"Everyone but you knew how she felt. You were the one that couldn't see that the one you wanted was right in front of you. Since that night you two kissed on that dare she has wanted you. Said there was something in your kiss." I said to him.**

**"You know where she is at don't you?" He asked me.**

**"Yes." I said to him.**

**"Are you going to tell me?" He asked.**

**"Even though she will kill me for this yes." I said to him before I went to get him directions to the cabin.**

**After he left I wondered what I was going to do for four hours while I waited for Jeff to come.**

**_Have you ever found that one  
You've dreamed of all of your life_**

_I looked into the fire as the tears fell. Too many times this has happened but this would be the last time. No matter what when I leave here to go home I will not love him anymore. I will not let him do this to me and I will be able to move on. _

_I took a sip of the hot chocolate and sighed sadly. It was getting to me. It really was. What is it about him that makes me feel like this about him? I just don't know anymore. When we were dared to kiss I really didn't care. But when he kissed me it's like he lit my body on fire with just his lips. _

_Even now I can feel that fire licking at my core. But it's not as strong now. It will never be as strong as it was when he kissed me. "I shouldn't have kissed him."_

_"I remember that kiss. I was on cloud nine for days after that. But I didn't think that you felt anything." Matt said from behind me._

_"I'm going to kill her." I growled as he walked around the chair and got in front of me._

_"I forced her to. I wouldn't let Jeff come over to finish the painting until she told me where you were." He said to me and I rolled my eyes._

_"I'm not as blind as everyone thinks I am. I know that she loved Jeff. Honestly I think that she would be better for him." He said to me as he kneeled in front of me._

_"Tell me this isn't what you came here to talk about." I said to him as he went to grab my hands._

_I pulled away from him and he lowered his head. "Look I know that I'm not great at seeing what is in front of me. But that isn't as true as you think. I'm madly in love with you Rayne and I have been even before that kiss. Why do you think that kiss happened? I wanted to see if you felt the same way about me."_

_"What you couldn't tell by how I held you close and almost deep throated you tongue that I felt something for you?" I asked him as the tears started to fall again._

_"Please just listen to me." Matt said softly and I sighed._

_"Will you leave after that?" I asked him._

_"If you want me to." He said to me._

_I nodded and he looked up into my eyes with a look of want so bright in his that it took my breath away. "I want you Rayne. I love you and have for a long time. Even before Amy I loved you. I couldn't see that you felt the same way. So I tried to move on. I tried to live without you in my life the way I wanted you to be."_

_"Every time I see you smile you take my breath away. When that smile is pointed at me I fine it hard to breathe. Whenever I think about you I smile and wish you were mine. I want you Rayne. I want to be with you and I want it to be forever. I told myself that After Amy no one but the one that I love will be with me. That is you Rayne. It has always been you." Matt said to me and I smiled a sad smile at him._

_"Don't say it if you don't mean it Matt." I said to him._

_"Have I ever told you anything when I didn't mean it?" He asked me as he took my hands. This time I didn't pull away._

_"No." I said to him._

_"Will you be mine Rayne?" He asked as he leaned towards me until his lips almost touched mine._

_"Yes." I said to him before he captured my lips and that fire rose in my core and lit my body on fire once again. I moaned into his mouth and he pulled me out of the chair and onto the rug in front of the fire._

_When he released my lips he loved down at me with lust filled eyes that were dark blue and I knew that my grey eyes had to be black filled with the same thing. "Tell me to stop and I will."_

_"Don't Stop Matt." I whispered and he captured my lips again as his hands roamed over my body._

_The shirt I was wearing was ripped off thrown behind us. He released my lips and got onto his knees as he grabbed my sweats and pulled them off in one pull. "You are over dressed."_

_I leaned up and tore his shirt off over his head before I laid hot kisses all over his chest. God I have wanted this for so long. I needed this and now I have what I have been waiting for. He pushed me back onto the floor and got rid of his jeans as I pulled off my bra and panties._

_"Boxers too." I told him and he let the fall to the floor before he stepped out of them. Then he kneeled between my legs and looked at me. "I have wanted this for so long."_

_"So have I." I whispered before he buried his head between my legs and took my breath away. _

_I held onto his hair for dear life as he devoured my and caused me to moan and scream his name when my orgasm hit. When I rode it out he kneeled between my legs and licked his lips. Then he bent down and captured my lips. I could taste myself on him and it turned me on even more. He settled himself between my lips and lifted them up as he released my lips. Then he looked me in my eyes before he impaled me with his thick and long dick. I throw my head back and arch up into him making him go deeper. "You are so fucking tight Rayne. So fucking tight."_

_I looked at him and smiled. "First time."_

_The look on his face was worth the wait as he realized just how important this moment really was to me. Then I heard him growl something I longed for. "MINE!"_

_"Yours." I said as he began to move inside me with slow long thrusts. I thrust down towards him trying to make him go faster and he just held me where I was with an evil smile on his face. "MINE!"_

_Then he pounded into me and I felt my orgasm explode around him sucking at him trying to pull him completely into my body. "MATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!"_

_I pulled him down and captured his lips as he pounded into me over and over again. I was now completely riding an orgasm without a hope of it stopping until he stopped. That was when I felt him grow larger and rougher as he pounded into my body. "RAYNEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Was met with my. "MATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!"_

_**You'd do anything to look into her eyes  
Have you finally found the one you've given your heart to**_

**I was woke up by Jeff jumping on my bed and tickling me. "Come on I'm hyper as hell!!!"**

**"I told you no pixie sticks" I said to him as I sat up.**

**"I haven't had any candy." He said and that was when I seen the glaze over his eyes.**

**"You have been drinking haven't you Jeff?" I asked him softly.**

**"Yes. Beth broke up with me." He said to me.**

**"What? Why?" I asked him shocked.**

**"She said that I loved you more than her." He said as he suddenly looked sober. **

**I got out of bed and walked to the window. "You are more than welcome to stay the night Jeff."**

**"What about your painting?" He asked me. **

**"It's almost done. We can do it tomorrow if you feel up to it." I sad as I looked out the window.**

**"Paige do you love me?" He asked me softly.**

**I turned and looked at him with the "you are acting crazy" look and smiled. "You are my best friend of course I love you Jeff."**

**"Beth said you love me in a different way. Like you would your boyfriend. Do you love me like that?" He asked as he got off the bed and walked towards me.**

**I wanted to run. I really did because unless Jeff has been drinking for days he will remember what I tell him. I didn't want to lie because even drunk he knew I was. "Hey Jeff did you get her up yet?"**

**I almost cheered when Shannon walked into the room until I saw him eating my chocolate cake. "I KNOW YOU ARE NOT EATING MY CAKE!!!"**

**He froze with the last bite of the last piece half way between his mouth and the plate. "I-I-I didn't know that it was yours." **

**"I'm going to kill you Reject." I hissed as I rushed towards him as he ate the last bite.**

**"But you love me." He cried before he rushed out of the room with me on his heels.**

**"Not anymore." I shouted at him as he rushed by Shane and he grabbed me around the waist as I passed him.**

**Shannon taunted me and I glared up to Shane. "Either him or you. Which one do you want it to be?"**

**Shane let go and Shannon paled as I stalked towards him with a sick smile on my face. "Time to die Reject."**

**"Paige." He said softly.**

**"You have been warned too many times and still you came in and ate all my cake." I said to him.**

**"I didn't I swear. I only had a piece." He said as he pointed to the table.**

**I turned and saw the rest of the cake and relaxed. "You learned."**

**"So you aren't going to kill me?" He asked me.**

**"No." I said to him as Jeff entered the room.**

**"We aren't done talking yet Paige." He said to me and I rolled my eyes. **

**"Hey Shane you her for the painting I need you to pose for?" I asked Shane without answering Jeff.**

**"Sure why not." He said and I headed towards the back door.**

**Shannon looked at me and I sighed. "Save at least half the cake or I'm dead. We all know how Rayne is when she doesn't have her daily chocolate cake fix."**

**Shannon smiled as he rushed towards the cake and I headed out the door. Shane followed behind me and I know Jeff followed behind him. "You know the rule Jeff."**

**"Come on don't make me watch him eat all that cake." Jeff said to me.**

**"You know where the game systems are." I pointed out and he smiled.**

**"See you later Shane." Jeff said to him as we headed to the large outdoor studio that I had built for my painting and Rayne's clothes making.**

**"Didn't want to answer his questions huh?" Shane asked me as we walked in.**

**"Let's pretend that you didn't say that." I said to him as I got ready to create a painting.**

Next Morning...

**I woke up to someone cooking and I prayed that it was Rayne. Cause if it wasn't that only left two other people and Matt still hasn't gotten back from the cabin. "Damn it."**

**"Glad to see you are awake. Now we can talk." Jeff said from the doorway.**

**I looked at him and say a tray of food and him wearing no shirt. My heart felt like it was about to beat out of my chest. "Can I at least have two cups of coffee before we talk?"**

**"No it will give you time to think of other things to do. So do you love me?" He asked me as he put the food on my dresser on the other side of the room.**

**"What do you want to hear Jeff? Do you want to hear that Since we were 18 I have wanted you? Or that every time I saw you with Beth it broke my heart because I thought it should have been me? Do you really want to hear that from me? Do you want to hear that I haven't had a man in almost eight years because unlike I told you I know that no one will ever be able to compare to you and I will rather die lonely then have to live a lie? Tell me so I know what to say." I said as I turned away from him.**

**"I'm sorry Paige." He said to me.**

**"Don't be Jeff I know who you love and it isn't me. Go back to her because that is where you belong." I said as I lay back down and curled into a ball. **

**I sobbed into my pillow as I thought about everything I wanted from him that I knew I would never get. "Paige."**

**"What Jeff?" I asked softly.**

**"I told her that she was right I did love you more." He said to me and I spun around on the bed to see him standing right beside the bed. "I love you Paige. I just needed to know that you loved me too."**

**I have always loved you Jeff." I said to him.**

**"Good because I moved in last night." He said to me.**

**"Dear god you and Rayne. Help me now." I said and he laughed.**

**"Yeah about that they were here and got her stuff. She is moving in with Matt. It seems that everything finally worked out the way it should." He said as He sat down and pulled me into his lap.**

**"Jeff shut up and kiss me." I said to him before I pulled him down for a kiss.**

**_Sin here. Looks like everything worked out ok. Now this is a one shot I swear. I will try not to mess with it. But tell me what you think and let me know if you like it. Hell tell me if you hate it. Flamers will be used to burn Santino ALIVE!!! HE HE HE HE!!!!_**


End file.
